


A Week From Now

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Yuuri has a surprise for Victor's birthday, but he doesn't know how Victor will react.





	

“Yurio? Sorry to ring so early in the morning.”

“What do you want? This better be good, katsudon.”

“I need a favour from you. Can you keep Victor occupied today, at least until lunch time?”

“Hah? He’s your alpha, you do it!”

“Please, Yurio? I want to do something special for his birthday.” Yuuri bit his lip, and put on his best pleading voice. “For me? I’ll really appreciate it…”

Yurio was quiet for a moment, but then he clicked his tongue. "Fine. But you owe me one. And don’t call me this early again!”

Yuuri let out a pleased noise, unable to help himself. “Thank you so much, Yurio! I really, really appreciate it!”

“W-whatever.”

With Victor taken care of for the day, Yuuri would have the house to himself. He knew Victor didn’t really celebrate Christmas, but Yuuri always had, and he wanted to do something special for Victor’s birthday, as well. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers over the mark Victor had left on his neck. The faint, raised imprint of his teeth felt good against Yuuri’s fingertips. Victor was the perfect alpha, always taking care of him and making sure he was happy. Yuuri felt like it was time he started trying harder, too.

He’d already bought Victor a ring – their good luck charms, engagement rings, something round and golden – but he’d wanted to get something else for Victor, something important. It was hard to do anything with Victor around, though. He certainly couldn’t go shopping for a gift. Victor was an attentive person by nature, and while Yuuri didn’t mind that, it definitely made it hard to keep secrets. That wasn’t even to mention his alpha instincts. Yuuri didn’t usually like to keep anything from Victor, but there were some things he just wasn’t ready to share yet.

Like the fact that he was pregnant.

Thinking about it had him rubbing his stomach gently. He had to be careful not to do that around Victor just yet. He’d had a heat six weeks ago, right on time. He’d stopped taking suppressants, and they’d both agreed he should stop taking contraceptives now, though it wasn’t something they explicitly talked about. Omega males didn’t usually become pregnant after only one heat off contraceptives, after all. Yuuri guessed that it really was a lucky miracle he’d become pregnant so unexpectedly, even if it was out of the blue.

He hadn’t talked about having children with Victor before, so he was worried about telling his mate. He didn’t think Victor would be upset, but he still worried. Even though they’d both retired from competitive skating for good now, they were both actively involved in coaching roles, and they still performed sometimes. There was no way Yuuri could skate with a baby inside him – there was no way he’d risk it. Omega pregnancies in males could be rather fragile at times.

Still, the thought of carrying Victor’s child… it was incredibly thrilling. He wouldn’t mind being coddled or fussed over, even though he knew that being pregnant didn’t really change how capable he was when taking care of himself. He was _happy_ to be having Victor’s baby, that was all.

He hoped Victor would be happy, too.

No one knew about the pregnancy yet, except Yurio. Oddly enough, the younger skater had been the one to drag Yuuri to see a doctor. He’d been feeling sick for a week prior to that appointment, but he’d thought it was because of something he ate, or because of the cold. Russian winters were quite harsh, after all. It was only after he’d had a dizzy spell hard enough to knock him off his feet when he was choreographing a routine with Yurio did the young alpha finally put his foot down.

Yuuri thought it was because Yurio had grown fond of him. Yurio insisted it was because he didn’t want another lecture from Victor. 

That had been a week ago, now. Yuuri felt selfish keeping the news to himself, but it was something he wanted to share at his own pace. He hadn’t even told his parents yet.

When Victor left that morning, it was very begrudgingly. Yuuri had been sick again – he recognised it as morning sickness now – which was why he had been awake early enough to call Yurio. Although Victor was reluctant to leave him when he was “sick”, Yuuri had insisted. Victor had only left after making Yuuri promise to call if he started to feel ill again.

With the house empty, aside from Makkachin, Yuuri set to work. He’d thought long and hard about what he wanted to do for Victor’s birthday, and apart from gifts, he wanted to cook. He knew Victor’s favourite dishes, and had looked up recipes. How hard could it possibly be?

As it turned out, it was very difficult. Yuuri burned the food twice before finally getting it right, and by that time, he was exhausted. He was wearing loose clothing (all belonging to Victor, but he stubbornly refused to dwell on that fact) and the apartment was warm, but he still felt uncomfortable in his skin. He knew his body was changing to accommodate the baby, could recognise the signs, but it was difficult to tolerate without his alpha around.

Six weeks in and he was already starting to understand why omegas became so desperately attached to their alphas during pregnancy. 

With food prepared and resting in the oven to stay warm, Yuuri took a shower. It helped settle his uneasiness, though he thought that maybe that was because he got a bit distracted. Showering gave him a chance to unabashedly observe his body – he wasn’t showing yet, but just entertaining the thought of his stomach swelling made him flush. He was embarrassing himself, and he was the only person home.

Victor returned home sometime around lunch, like Yuuri expected he would. “Yuuri,” Victor called, as he came rushing through the house, “I’m home!”

“I’m in the living room, Victor.”

He’d heard Victor’s car pull in, and had set their plates. They had a small table like the one from Yuuri’s home in Japan set up in the living room. While it mostly functioned as a coffee table, they used it as a dining table too, especially when Yuuri cooked Japanese meals. It was a little piece of Japan to make him feel more at home in Russia now that he lived with Victor full time.

Victor found him with ease, and gingerly took Yuuri’s face into his hands. “How are you feeling, my little omega? Are you still unwell?”

“I feel alright at the moment,” Yuuri reassured him, as he leaned his face into Victor’s hands. “Happy birthday.”

Victor’s eyebrows raised, but he gave Yuuri a sweet smile. “I told you, we don’t need to celebrate it,” he reminded Yuuri, as he reached for Yuuri’s hand, the one with the ring. “This is more than enough for me.”

“I wanted to,” Yuuri said, before nervously adding, “I have something else for you.”

“Oh? What is it?”

Yuuri bit his lip. “Can we eat first?”

Victor gave him a puzzled look, but nodded. “Of course. Did you cook all of this today?”

Yuuri nodded. “It might not be the best, but I really tried…”

Victor kissed his forehead, and gently led him to the table by the hands. “Anything my Yuuri makes is bound to be perfect,” he cooed, rubbing his cheek against the top of Yuuri’s head. It was an affectionate gesture, one Victor often did to scent Yuuri, which made Yuuri happy. It was instinct for an omega to enjoy such a display of possessiveness from their alpha, after all.

The meal progressed pleasantly. They sat together on the same side of the table, their thighs pressed together. Victor seemed to enjoy the meal, and constantly praised Yuuri, until Yuuri was nothing more than an embarrassed mess of a man. Still, he was glad Victor liked his food. It made him feel like he was providing for his alpha.

“You know, Yurio was especially demanding today,” Victor mused, as he set their dishes aside. “Is this why?”

Yuuri nodded. “I asked him to keep you busy so I could do something for your birthday.”

Victor smiled. His cheeks were faintly red, and he drew Yuuri close, nuzzling against his neck for a moment. “Ah, I have such a sweet omega.”

Yuuri smiled. He returned Victor’s affectionate gesture, and let a small purr build up in his throat. A happy alpha meant he was a happy omega, and a happy omega meant purring. If Victor lifted a hand to delicately press against his throat so he could feel the vibrations of it, then neither of them mentioned it. Purring was the ultimate sign of omega contentedness, after all.

At least, Yuuri was content for a while. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes in which he was cuddled up with his alpha before he felt his stomach suddenly churn. Maybe he ate too much, or maybe something was disagreeing with his new tastes, but he lurched away from Victor with a hand slapped over his mouth.

“Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, panicked. He ushered Yuuri back into his arms and brushed his hair away from his face with fast fingers. “Are you going to be sick? Do you want me to bring you a bowl?”

Yuuri shook his head, and swallowed heavily. He didn’t know how, but he’d become accustomed to the feeling of throwing up, and knew that this wasn’t one of those times. This was just his stomach being picky, that’s all. “I’m fine,” he gasped.

Victor was frowning. He pressed a hand to Yuuri’s forehead, and ran his other hand down Yuuri's back. “Are you sure? I think we should see a doctor.”

Nervous, Yuuri pressed his hands between his knees. He was wearing sweatpants and socks, and one of Victor’s old shirts, but he’d never felt more exposed. “A-actually, I’ve already been. Last week.”

“Last week? Why didn’t you tell me?” Victor asked. He sounded hurt, and it made a pitiful whine build up in Yuuri’s throat.

“Yurio took me after I fell during his practice,” Yuuri said. “I got dizzy, that’s all. I didn’t want to worry you.”

“So that’s why he wasn’t in practice,” Victor sighed. He reached for Yuuri’s hand, and rubbed it gently. “It’s alright, Yuuri. I sometimes forget you can take care of yourself without needing me to hover. What did the doctor say? Do they know why you’re getting so sick?”

Yuuri nodded. “T-that’s what I wanted to tell you,” he croaked. His heart was racing out of control, and he desperately hoped his nervousness wasn’t bleeding into his scent. With Victor’s growing look of concern, he knew it was a futile wish.

“What is it?” Victor asked. He looked stricken. “Is it something bad?”

Yuuri bit his lip again, and reached under the table, where he’d stashed Victor’s “present”. It was a slip of paper detailing his first ultrasound appointment for later that week – a solid, unmissable assurance of his pregnancy. Since he hadn’t done a test at home, this is all he had to offer Victor, and giving it to him was the only way Yuuri could think of telling him. There was no way he could get the words out.

“Yuuri?”

He handed the paper over with shaking hands. It was folded, and it took Victor a moment to unfold it, but his concerned eyes were on Yuuri. “L-look at it,” Yuuri said, as he anxiously wrung his fingers. “Please.”

Victor looked down. His eyes ran over the first half of the paper several times, before he unfolded the end of it, and continued to read until the bottom. There wasn’t that much information; just Yuuri’s name, the details of what to expect, and the date for the appointment at the prenatal clinic for omegas. 

For a tense, silent moment, Victor only read.

And then his eyes fluttered open wider. He gripped the paper tightly, and read over it again, looking avid, before his eyes jerked up to Yuuri’s face. “Yuuri-!”

Yuuri startled at the shout, and looked up at Victor from underneath his lashes. “I- I’m-”

“Are you really?” Victor asked. He sounded like he was pleading, and unbidden, Yuuri found himself nodding over and over. Victor let out a cry and suddenly threw his arms around Yuuri. “Oh, Yuuri! I’m so happy!”

It was what he needed to hear. He didn’t know if he was trembling, or if it was Victor trembling, or if they both were, but he put his arms around his alpha and held on tightly. “Victor,” he said, his eyes watery. He didn’t know what else to say.

Victor was frantically scenting him. Yuuri didn’t think Victor realised just what he was doing, but it was pleasant, and it was reassuring. “Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor repeated. He drew back to kiss Yuuri’s lips just chastely, and then again, and then again, muttering his name in between his sweet kisses. “I can’t believe it!”

Yuuri smiled, and stuffed his face into the crook of Victor’s neck, just above where he’d left a bonding mark on Victor. His heart was still racing, but it felt better now. “Victor, I’m pregnant,” he said.

Victor let out a happy rumble, and pressed their foreheads together. He looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself, didn’t know where to put his hands. Without thinking about it, Yuuri’s own hands drifted to his stomach, where he pressed both of them. Victor’s eyes ravenously followed the action, before he gently laid his hands on top of Yuuri’s. “You’re pregnant,” Victor said breathlessly. “You’re having a baby.”

“Mmm,” Yuuri nodded. 

“You’re having my baby.”

“Mmm.”

“We’re going to be parents.”

“Mmm.” Yuuri was smiling now. His eyes were still watery, but he wasn’t crying. 

“This is more than I could have ever dreamed for,” Victor said. He kissed Yuuri again, but didn’t take his hands off of Yuuri’s stomach. Instead, he slipped them under Yuuri’s shirt to press directly against his skin, and let out a pleased coo. “You’re pregnant,” he said again.

Yuuri laughed quietly. “Mmm, I am.”

Victor shuffled closer, until Yuuri had to put his thighs over Victor’s legs. “I can’t believe it,” Victor whispered. “I’m so happy. Ah, I think I’m going to cry.”

Yuuri lifted a hand to brush the edge of his finger under Victor’s eyes. Tears had already gathered there. “Don’t cry,” he said. “You’ll make me cry too.”

Victor let out a breathless noise, and kissed him. His hands were big and warm on Yuuri’s stomach, and oddly enough, it settled his nerves right away. Any lingering sickness he felt from before was gone. “You’re pregnant,” he said again.

Yuuri smiled, his cheeks warm. “I’m pregnant.”

Victor beamed, and let out an excited laugh. “Ah, I’m so happy! I can’t wait to tell everyone! Just wait until Chris finds out.”

“V-Victor!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Victor! (*´♡`*) And Merry Christmas ❤  
> -  
> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)


End file.
